Avan Jogia
|Born = February 9th, 1992 |Character = Beck Oliver |Occupation = Actor |Years Active = 2006-present}} Avan Tudor Jogia (born February 9th, 1992; Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian actor. He is known for his role of Beck Oliver on the TV series Victorious, Danny Desai in the ABC Family drama Twisted, Roman Mercer in the Syfy paranormal action series Ghost Wars, and Ulysses Zane in the Starz comedy Now Apocalypse. Career Avan started taking acting classes at age 13, and later got an agent. He got his first break in acting in 2006, as Danny Araujo in A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story, directed by Oscar nominee Agnieszka Holland. In 2007, he appeared in The CW TV series Aliens in America as the character "Sam." In 2008 he appeared as Champ on Gym Teacher: The Movie and Tajid in Spectacular!, both for the Nickelodeon network. Avan also portrays Ben Stark in the TV series Caprica a spin-off of Battlestar Galactica on the Sci Fi Channel. Film and Television Trivia *Full name: Avan Tudor Jogia *Birthdate: February 9th, 1992 *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Aquarius *Chinese Zodiac sign: Monkey *He was born in Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada). *He is of Irish and Welsh descent on his mother's side and Gujarati Indian descent on his father's side. *His character Beck was born in Canada, just like him. *He has been absent in four Victorious episodes. *One of his best friends is actor Josh Hutcherson. *He is seen playing pool on MTV Cribs with Josh Hutcherson. *His he is very close friends with co-star Matt Bennett and they were roommates for a year. *His best friend is Victoria Justice, who he met while filming Spectacular! *He launched the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign, an awareness campaign featuring straight men/women talking to other straight men/women about not discriminating against gay men/women. He is friends with several of the other activists of the campaign, including Matt Bennett (who plays Robbie Shapiro), Daniella Monet, (who plays Trina) and Josh Hutcherson (from "The Hunger Games") and Leon Thomas lll (André Harris). *His favorite nursery rhyme is "Didn't Leave Nothing But The Baby". *He likes old rock and roll music, indie music, and punk music. *His favorite White Stripes songs are "Doorbell" and their cover of "One More Cup Of Coffee For The Road". *He has one older brother named Ketan. *He has dyslexia (according to his Formspring). *He has some family in Sydney and an uncle who lives in Melbourne (both cities in Australia). *His favorite colors are red and dark green. *He loves soccer, and his favorite team is Arsenal. *He left formal schooling after finishing the 10th grade. *His celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *His first concert was a Backstreet Boys concert. *Actors he would like to work with are Johnny Depp, Philip Seymour Hoffman, and Robert Downey Jr. *He has a tattoo on his stomach, a quote from his favorite writer Hunter S. Thompson: "Buy the ticket, take the ride." *When not working, he likes to travel and mostly divides his time among Canada, America, France, and England. *He can speak with a British accent, as seen throughout Victorious. *He speaks some French. *He has a dog that he has posted pictures of on Twitter. *He says he would like to have two children. *His height is about 5' 11½" (1.82 m). *According to the August 2007 issue of the Indo-Canadian publication Mehfil Magazine, Avan's dream role is to star as Pi Patel in a film adaptation of Yann Martel's bestselling novel, Life of Pi. *According to Right Celebrity and several other sources, he has two famous cousins, Vivek and Janak Lodhia. *He stated that his parents made up the name Avan. *He auditioned for M. Night Shyamalan's 'The Last Airbender'. *He says that his dad always makes him write down his goals every New Year. *He has a habit of sneezing twice after eating a mint (confirmed on Twitter by Victoria.)[https://twitter.com/avanjogia/status/185792300247564288 Avan's tweet confirming that he sneezes twice after eating a mint *The Kurdish prename Avan is the male version of the name Avan and simply means water. *In the movie Rag, his character Finn has a British accent. Whenever he was rehearsing and filming Rags he used it a lot, even during interviews. He says the character of Finn was not originally British, but when he was experimenting with his lines, they liked it so much that they let him create the accent for the character. He says "When they offered it to me, they didn't really have anything on paper for what the character would be, so, I like doing accents and characters and all that, crazy wardrobe. So I was like, well let's do a Russell Brand thing. So they really took that and they ran with it, they're like yeah let's do the outfit and the hair and the whole thing, you'll be just like Russell Brand." Nick.com – Avan Jogia Interview *He can play guitar and sings; he was in a band in high school. *He did a suicide prevention video. Photo Gallery External Links * Avan's Twitter * Avan Jogia Tumblr * Avan Jogia Fanmail Addresses * Avan Jogia Formspring * Avan Jogia Facebook * Avan Jogia Youtube Channel * Avan Jogia on IMDb * Avan Jogia on TV Tropes References Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan